


17. seduction

by fall_into_life



Series: Canon Diverted, Crisis Averted [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 07:07:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16635233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fall_into_life/pseuds/fall_into_life
Summary: Emerald wants Yang. And she'll get her, by any sneaky means necessary.Can easily be read without any other piece in the series.





	17. seduction

“Oh, Yang, you're just in time.” And by just in time, Emerald means that she set this entire thing up. “Come help me out.”

Yang, ever eager, steps into the dorm kitchen. “What's up, Em?” 

Emerald stretches up on her toes for some flour that's just out of reach, her back to Yang and her ass on full display. If she really wanted it, she'd get up on the counter for it. What she actually wants is-- and there Yang goes, always the good guy, coming up behind Emerald to get it for her. And isn't it so _clumsy_ of her to fall back a little and into Yang's arms? 

“Oh, hey, be careful.” Yang lets her go as soon as they're both stable, setting the flour on the counter. 

“Thanks.” Emerald leans up, her lips barely missing Yang's in favor of kissing her cheek. She gives the other girl an innocent smile, like she didn't set the whole thing up and wear her tightest pants to top it off. Then, like she can't see all the filthy thoughts Yang is struggling not to have: “Get a bowl out of the cabinet. We're baking.”

The other girl blinks, but does as she's told. “Baking? I wouldn't have thought you were into it.”

Emerald laughs. “About twenty minutes of effort, a couple hours of laying around the lounge while it smells good, and then I have snacks for days?” 

Yang chuckles. “Well, when you put it like that.”

Somehow - oops - Emerald ends up bumping into Yang a couple more times, and coming up right behind her to grab measuring cups. Emerald couldn't possibly have planned Yang getting flour on her face, but she can take advantage by standing way too close and making very, very sure she gets it all by rubbing her thumb over Yang's jaw.

By the time they're ready to pop sheets in the oven, Yang has turned bright red twice, and Emerald has been able to read every dirty thought in her head three times. Emerald thinks for sure she's overdone it, but Yang seems perfectly happy to curl up with her on the couch, wrapping an arm around Emerald's shoulders and not even looking down her shirt more than once. 

Ugh. She's gonna have to try harder. 

[*] 

“Hey, are you okay?” Emerald tilts her head in fake concern, like she can't smell sex and doesn't know exactly who's in Yang's room right now. ”You didn't answer your scroll, and we had lunch plans, so…?”

Truths: Yang has not answered her scroll for the past thirty minutes. Yang and Emerald planned to have lunch today, in about ten minutes.

Deception: Emerald absolutely spent an hour on the training ground beating Weiss’ ass and subtly goading her into going to Yang for stress relief. She's sure Yang set a ten minute alarm so she'd remember to go to the on-campus coffee shop. 

Yang's alarm starts going. Emerald pretends she can't hear Weiss curse and turn it off. 

“Shit.” Yang visibly struggles between ‘hot girl in my bed’ and ‘previous plans with a friend’, and Emerald hides a smile when she wins out over Weiss. “I'll… meet you by the dorm entrance? I was kinda in the middle of something.”

“Sure.” It would definitely be too much to kiss Yang's cheek right now, but she can smile innocently, and she does. 

When Yang comes out of the dorm a few minutes later, flushed but cheerful, Emerald makes sure to grab her arm and walk as close as she can. Going by the flustered looks she gets, Yang doesn't mind at all.

[*]

Beacon pays her well to be nosy as hell, and Emerald is very good at it. She knows all the hidden passages, all the professors’ schedules, and most of the students’ habits. She's never needed any of it outside of her meetings with Goodwitch, but now she uses it to her full advantage, bumping into Yang at just the right angles to make her tits look great, somehow running into her when they're both sweaty as hell. She watches Yang get more and more flustered, but she never withdraws, never cuts their dates short, so Emerald keeps going. 

“You know if you wanna fool around, we can just do that, right?” Yang's laid out on her bed, facing Emerald where she sitting on Yang's chair, cleavage on full display. “You don't have to…” She waves vaguely.

“I don't know what you're talking about.” It's a terrible lie. Her voice is high pitched and breathy. When did she forget how to lie. 

Yang raises an eyebrow, not fooled for a second. “With how boob-y you've been lately? I mean I'm not complaining, but I'm pretty sure you've been bent over every piece of furniture in the school at this point.”

“Not every piece.” For example, Yang's bed. 

The other girl laughs. “No, but you know what I mean. We're friends. I'd fuck you.”

“What I want you to do,” Emerald says dryly, like her heart isn't pounding in her chest, “is take me out to dinner, and then have me for dessert.”

“And you couldn't have just said that?” 

In what world do people just say that? Not this one. Emerald shrugs instead of answering.

“Come here.”

Normally she'd sass anyone giving her orders, but Emerald is too keyed up for that. She's not going to show it, but she's also not going to risk snapping at Yang out of nerves. 

Yang pulls her onto the bed, wrapping an arm around Emerald's waist and tucking her in under Yang's chin. There used to only be a bit of height difference between them. Then Yang hit a late growth spurt and now she's a whole head taller. Emerald isn't going to show that either, but it's kind of nice. 

“If you want to go to dinner tonight, we can,” Yang purrs, in a rumble Emerald can feel in her chest, “but I know you like dessert first.” 

Emerald bites into the underside of Yang's jaw, rubbing their bodies together in a long, smooth glide. “We'll spoil our dinner.” It's not a no. It's really, really not a no. 

“I've got a big appetite.”

Chuckling, Emerald drops her hands to Yang's ass. “You're going to need it.”

They're very, very late to dinner.


End file.
